digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Lalamon X (Recon Tactical Squadron)
Lalamon X is a fictional character in the fan series Digimon Adventure: Recon Tactical Squadron who is the digimon partner of Karen Hana. She is a Lalamon with an X-Antibody in her. Appearance She is a Lalamon with a crystal X-shaped stem on her head. Description Her personality is like the Lalamon from Data squad. Attacks *'Seed Shot' (Nuts Shoot): Fires solid nuts from its mouth with surprisingly accurate aim. *'Lala Spiral' (Lala Screw): Spins its leaf with all its might to assault the opponent. *'Sing a Song': Puts the opponent to sleep with a pleasant song. Other Forms The name "Lalamon X" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Lalamon X gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her preferred one and the one she spends most of his time in. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Budmon X Budmon X is Lalamon X's In-Training Form. She is a little green ball with crystal spikes and a leaf tail. Attacks * : Attacks with thorns that are painful if touched. If it gets angry, it can also fire them off. |- | Sunflowmon X Sunflowmon X is Lalamon X's Champion Form. She is a Sunflowmon with a blue crystal orb on its chest, triangular petals, and larger leaves as wings. Attacks *'Sunshine Beam': Fires rays of sunlight from all of its petals. *'Smiley Slap': Slaps the opponent in the face with a smile on its face. *'Cactus Tail': Waves its tail-like stalk, firing off its thorns. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Lilamon X Lilamon X is Lalamon X's Ultimate Form. She is a Lilamon with a bigger lilac on its back with a gem in the middle. Attacks *'Lila Shower': Fires countless slender beams from its leaf-like fingers. *'Beauty Slap': Continuously slaps the opponent with both of its extensible hands, causing it to instantly fall in love with Lilamon. *'Un Deux Pollen' ( ):Dances gracefully, scattering lovely-smelling pollen to bewitch the opponent. *'Marvel Shot':Discharges iridescent energy spheres from the flowers on both of its arms. *'Lilac Dagger': Brings the opponent down using an energy-based blade generated in its hand. |- | Rosemon X Rosemon X is Lalamon X's Mega Form. Attacks *'Thorn Whipping': Tames a Digimon, no matter how frenzied, with a thorned whip charged with electricity. Those who suffer this technique become Rosemon's slave, body and soul. *'Rose Spear' (Roses Rapier): Brings the opponent down using the whip as a rapier. *'Forbidden Temptation': Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Sakuramon is the burst DNA digivolved form of Rosemon X and Sakuyamon X. She has Rosemon X's vines and cape in Sakuyamon X's body, her head is a combination of Rosemon X's and Sakuyamon X's. Attacks *'Sakura Forbidden Temptation': Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable cherry blossoms. *'Kiss of Breath' (Aguichantes Lèvres, ): Releases a laser-blowkiss from its lips. *'Jewel of Heart' (Tifaret): Shoots Tifarets at the opponent. *'Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth': Uses the Kongou Shakujou to create two pink rings of energy around itself which form a barrier of cherry blossom petals. *'Amethyst Wind': Unleashes a storm of purifying cherry blossoms. |- |